lolirockfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lev
O Lev é um personagem coadjuvante no LoliRock. Ele estréia no episódio, "De Volta Pra Casa, Parte 1". Aparência Lev tem boas características que procuram tais como o cabelo loiro platinado, olhos azuis e um corpo musculoso. Ele usa um pano esfarrapado mercenário com um colete colarinho detalhado. Personalidade Lev é um menino astuto. Embora as pessoas podem ver através da maioria de seus blefes, ele também pode fazê-los acreditar e confiar nele. Ele sempre prioriza seu próprio interesse antes dos outros e trabalha para qualquer um que pode pagar-lhe bem. Ele também pode ser sedutor, por vezes, embora isso também pode ser usado para enganá-lo. Ele tem uma personalidade arrogante especialmente em tempos de batalha. Ele às vezes pode mostrar ter sentimentos em relação a Iris e às vezes pede a ela sobre sua vida amorosa. Ele é um ephidiano forte e resistente e foi capaz de lutar com Gramorr por um determinado período de tempo. Série 1ª Temporada Lev estreou no episódio 25 como outro prisioneiro em Ephidia. Quando Iris foi jogada na torre da prisão por Gramorr, Lev estava lá esperando por ela. Ele se revela ser um ladrão e diz pra Iris que ele tem que roubar para acabar com o sofrimento de seus familiares. Iris vê através de seus blefes e concluiu que ele era um mentiroso. Ela perguntou o porquê ele sabia o seu nome. Lev disse a ela todo mundo sabe sobre Iris de Ephidia e seu destino. Iris prefere fugir a estar com ele. Ele diz que é impossível escapar. Iris, no entanto, encontrou uma pequena rachadura e usou-a para criar um buraco enorme para ela escapar. Iris foi descuidada e quase foi pega pelos guardas-monstro de cristal negro, mas Lev a salva. Disse-lhe que quando ela chegou em seu reino de volta, ela deve lhe dar uma ilha e um pequeno castelo. Iris decidiu confiar nele. No episódio 26, ele e Iris trabalharam juntos, mas muitas vezes argumentado para qual direção eles vão. No final Iris decidiu segui-lo por causa de sua decisão, muitas vezes acabaram em confrontos desastrosas com os monstros. Quando elas atingiram o quarto onde a coroa de Ephidia está sendo mantido, Lev defendido da Iris a partir de um ataque furtivo por Banes. Iris agradeceu e passou a tomar o posto Crown dele do selo. Depois de levar com sucesso a coroa do selo Iris maravilhou-se com a coroa apenas para ser surpreendido por Gramorr e ela foi presa em seu cristal mágico. Gramorr cumprimenta Lev por um trabalho bem feito dizendo que ele será muito recompensado. Iris estava enfurecida, mas Lev apenas sorriu e disse a ela que estava fazendo o maior lance. Gramorr ordenou-lhe para tomar pingente de Iris, mas, antes que ele possa fazer isso, ela xinga ele, dizendo-lhe que ele era um traidor e um covarde, mas Lev a congelou com sua magia comentando que ela estava tornando-se difícil para ele e tomou seu pingente. Ele observou enquanto Gramorr força Iris para dar-lhe o poder da Coroa, ameaçando a Terra com Gian, um monstro de cristal preto. Lev ficou olhando Iris cantar o feitiço que vai transferir o poder da Coroa de Gramorr. Depois Gramorr tinha finalmente ganhado o poder da Coroa as outras princesas chegaram para resgatar Iris. Lev entendeu a situação e atacou Talia e logo de cara. Auriana esquivou seus ataques, mas ele conseguiu prender Talia dentro de sua magia de cristal. Ele estava planejando fazer o mesmo com Auriana que percebeu que ele tinha pingente de Iris. Desconhecido para ele, Auriana secretamente convocou a fita de Volta, ela ataca-o, mas seu verdadeiro objetivo era o pingente. Quando os poderes de Iris estavam de volta, Gramorr quase foi derrotado se não tivesse lembrado as Princesas sobre seu assalto na Terra. Antes de Iris pode deixar o local Lev agarrou seus braços dizendo "Não é mau princesa, não é mau." sorrindo, Iris se afastou depois à esquerda. Lev foi visto na Terra assistindo o concerto de LoliRock no final da 1ª temporada 2ª Temporada Lev aparece na 2ª temporada e no episódio 1. Ele disse que não se concentrar em coisas que não estão lá, isso resulta em Iris pensando nela e Nathaniel como não sendo destinadas a ser, ele também diz que ela não é uma adolescente ordiniaria e que qualquer cara seria sortudo por a ter. Ele também diz que Iris sobre seu pai e disse que ele está livre. No entanto, é mais tarde revelou que esta era uma mentira de Gramorr novamente. Depois de muitas tentativas, ele finalmente conseguiu levá-la para Ephidia onde ela percebe que isto era um truque. Lev age triste pelo que ele fez, mas imediatamente fala sobre a recompensa de Gramorr, libertá-lo e deixá-lo ir para Ephidia. No entanto, Gramorr tem sido o dono da situação neste momento e envia Lev na Terra através do vórtice. Lá, ele se uniu com a princesa novamente. Gramorr está orgulhoso em anunciar-lhes que, após o portal para a Terra fechar lá não vai ser fácil para eles e ele estará livre para caçá-los um por um, e ele vai fazer de tudo para ele para mantê-los lá. Lev percebeu que a luta do lado de Gramorr foi um erro crucial e juntar-se as resistências. A fim de deixar as princesas voltarem à Terra, ele sacrifica sua vida por Iris, bloqueando o poder de Gramorr e deixando-as passar de volta. Iris tenta levá-lo com eles, mas ele anunciou a ela que ele irá juntar-se as resistências, uma vez que deixa Iris, ele disse as palavras: "Vejo você em torno príncipes ...... espero." quando a magia negra do Gramorr bate nele. Curiosidades *Ele usa a sua magia em combate corpo a corpo, assim como Carissa embora ele pode disparar mágica de cristal também. *Sua crista mágica tem o símbolo de uma águia. O mesmo símbolo pode ser visto na gola de sua roupa. *Ele mudou do lado de resistências no episódio "Stop in the Name of Lev: Part 2". **Seu destino no mesmo episódio permanece ambígua, como parece que ele morreu. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Secundários